


Til death do us apart

by Donnahasthephonebox



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Titanic, Torchwood
Genre: Multi, RMS Titanic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnahasthephonebox/pseuds/Donnahasthephonebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 10, 1912 Donna Noble has boarded the unsinkable ship named the Titanic, she is very happy with her life and her fiancé Lance, but little does she know that one day the ship will sink. She meets John Smith, a rather interesting and intelligent man. Donna must chose who she should be with. Lance? Or John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The unsinkable

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this may be rusty, I had writers block recently and it wasn't good, so please tell me if there's anything need to be fixed!

_April 10, 1912_

_Today, I have boarded on the titanic, the unsinkable, as most of them must say. I think it is unsinkable as well, but the Titanic is gorgeous, my mother doesn't really want me to leave to go to America, but I do. I don't want to live in this old place anymore. I need to explore, see something new. Something extraordinary. ~Donna Noble_.

Donna noble ran towards her fiancé, Lance, she was smiling happily at him, she was rather quite quirky and feisty but Lance loves her dearly. She was excited to go to America, she was sick and tired of seeing the same things over and over again, from her mother nagging her to the streets of Southampton. She was wearing a white dress with a corset built in, it was rather tight and quite uncomfortable but she'll deal with it some other time. She was expecting to have dinner with the captain, Captain Jack and Ianto. But something was bothering her, she felt like something was missing, a friend. She went outside to the bay area of the ship and leaned against the rails, she then heard footsteps coming towards her, she sighed softly and turned around, noticing the man had a pinstripe suit on and dear god he looked skinny! She looked up and down at him and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft, but quite timid. John took a deep breath, "I wanted to say hi. My names John. John Smith, I know it's a common name but it's my real name." He chuckled, "What's yours?" He gave a small smile at her. Donna crossed her arms over her chest, "Donna. Donna Noble." She narrowed her eyes, "Is that a journal of some sort?" She pointed out to the object in his arms. John scratched the back of his neck, "Wellll.. It's my drawing book. I draw people." He chuckled and showed her the drawings. Donna was in awe, he was such a good artist and rather handsome too! She looked at them and saw a gorgeous woman, blonde hair, petite figure. She was stunning. "Who's she?" Donna pointed at the drawing. John swallowed thickly, "Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler." He bit his lip and closed the book, "Well, I'll see you soon then?" He helped her up and waited for an answer. She nodded, "Sure." She smiled at him, "See you soon, John." She walked to her suite and sighed softly, sitting down as she daydreamed of John


	2. Paint me like one of your French girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donna had accepted John's request of him drawing her, but drama will come up in the next chapter when Lance her fiancé find out about the painting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be clear that i haven't written a fanfic in a VERY long time, so please be aware that there might be spelling and grammar errors! Thank you!

Just when Donna left John stopped her, "Do you want to be drawn?" He blushes softly and smiled at her, hoping that she says yes. Donna pondered for a while, then she nodded, "Okay." She gave him a grin, "What time?" She whispered to him, "At 6:00 PM?" He chuckled and held out his hand, she realised she was with Lance, her fiancé, she'll have to lie to him! Oh god she wondered how this'll turn out. "But I have to see what my fiancé will say." She bit her lip and picked up her dress and rushed to her room, smiling at Lance Bennett, "Hello, Love." She pecked his  lips and smiled, "Someone wants to paint me. A picture of me.. Do you mind?" She hoped. Lance raised an eyebrow, "Donna Darling, you sure?" He held her and and rested his chin on her shoulder, he was worried about this man. Who was he exactly? He thought. Donna brushed her hair, seeing him in the reflection, "Lance? What's that you have in your hands?" She tilted her head, "Be still, my love." He kissed her neck and put the blue diamond necklace on her, it was the heart of the ocean. It was stunning! "oh lance." She whispered and kissed him, "Thank you." She muttered against his lips and deepened the kiss, "I'll keep it on at all times." He smirked at the comment and chuckled, "You're welcome." He rubbed her shoulders, "Do you mind if I go outside?" She  held one of his hands, he nodded again and let her go. Donna went to find John and looked everywhere, "Where is he?" She whispered and frowned, then she saw him, "John!" She waved at him and smiled, "Hi!" John waved back, "Ready?" He held her hand, "As I'll ever be." She teased and went to his room. His suite was beautiful, bigger than hers. She sat down on the couch, "So. Is this were I should be painted?" She giggled and rested her head on the pillow. "Mhm." He get out the paints and the aisle. "I'm ready, just get your clothes off please." He asked her politely. Donna blushes slightly and did what he asked her, she removed her clothes,  gorgeous red hair cascaded over her porcelain shoulders and her ample breasts. She laid down and bit her lip. "Stay still for me please." John whispered and sketched her with every lines. God she was gorgeous. It took them two hours for the painting. Donna's body was limp and aching, "Can I see it?" She stood up and put her dress on, he showed her and she gasped, "Is that me?" She was in awe, "That is beautiful.." She whispered. Then she hugged him


End file.
